EL CASTIGO
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Magma acude al palacio de Canterlot para una reunión con las princesas. Allí el rey dragón y sus acompañantes son insultados por Blueblood, quien pone en peligro las relaciones diplomáticas entre Draconem y Equestria. Como castigo el príncipe es condenado a convertirse en el criado del rey dragón y a residir en Draconem.


Hola, bronies y lectores:

Este es un one-shot propuesto por Eyedragon. La acción se desarrolla mayormente en Draconem, pero no es un anexo de _"El secuestro de Twilight"_, simplemente es una historia de humor para echarse unas risas.

Una aclaración. En este fic el Imperio de Cristal no existe, y por tanto Cadence no tiene un principado propio.

* * *

**EL CASTIGO**

Eran las 12:00, pero aquel día no era como cualquier otro. Equestria y Draconem, que hasta ahora habían mantenido las distancias entre ellos, por fin iban a dar el paso de establecer relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos. No es que ambos países rivalizaran el uno con el otro, hasta el momento habían vivido en paz; pero en Equestria la población de dragones de Draconem tenía mala fama, se les consideraba seres primitivos, nada más lejos de la realidad; e igualmente en Draconem los equinos igualmente eran considerados una raza inferior, y el hecho de que los ponis no comiesen carne no ayudaba a corregir esa falsa imagen. Por todo ello Celestia y Luna se habían puesto de acuerdo con el rey dragón, Magma, para fomentar los intercambios culturales entre ambas razas, para así acabar con los tópicos racistas; de paso también se quería fomentar el comercio entre ambos países.

En ese momento Celestia, Luna y Cadence se encontraban en la sala del trono. Las tres princesas esperaban que se presentase el rey Magma junto con sus acompañantes, pero la alicornio rosa parecía encontrarse nerviosa.

—Tías. ¿Es necesario que esté presente?

—Por supuesto, Candy. Eres nuestra sobrina y heredera. Debes adquirir experiencia en asuntos de Estado—respondió Celestia.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo harás bien. Tus notas universitarias sobre tus estudios de derecho y ciencias políticas son excelentes. No obstante, esas calificaciones se basan en exámenes sobre el papel; te falta experiencia en el terreno físico—sentenció Luna.

—Aja. Por eso estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Y Blueblood? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué nunca está presente cuando hablamos de estas cosas?

—No sé dónde está pero ojala no se presente, lo echaría todo a perder.

—Pero tía Celestia…

—No, sobrina. Tu primo debe aprender a comportarse. Sus notas son un desastre y no hace otra cosa que insultar a todo el mundo.

—¿Sus notas? Pero… si ya hace tiempo que él y yo acabamos la universidad.

—Tú la acabaste, él abandonó sus estudios. Y por favor dejemos de hablar de tu primo—se quejó la alicornio blanca.

—Cely…—platicó Luna mirando de reojo a su hermana y luego a su sobrina.

—Ah. Lo siento, Candy. Estoy algo nerviosa.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, entro un guardia anunciando que el rey Magma y su séquito habían llegado. Seguidamente los dragones entraron en la sala, tras las debidas presentaciones todos se dirigieron a uno de los salones del palacio. La recepción se debía hacer en la sala del trono por protocolo y tradición, pero las negociaciones era mejor hacerlas en un espacio más cómodo, donde todos pudieran sentarse y hablar calmadamente.

El salón tenía una alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo; las paredes y el techo eran de un amarillo claro; del techo colgaba una lujosa lámpara de cristal; la mesa tenía capacidad para más de treinta personas, demasiadas teniendo en cuenta que solo eran seis usuarios, las tres alicornios, el rey Magma y otros dos dragones más.

Los tres dragones eran: el rey Magma, Ceniza y otro dragón más que era más grande que el resto, este último se llamaba Lava.

**MAGMA  
**Dragón serpiente; de piel dorada con escamas plateadas, garras grises, y ojos marrones.

**CENIZA  
**Dragón volador de piel gris, escamas negras, garras rojo oscuro y ojos azules.

**LAVA  
**Dragón terrestre, de piel morada con escamas azul oscuro, garras negras y ojos verdes.

—Bien, señores. ¿Cuáles son sus peticiones?—intervino Celestia.

—En primer lugar, eliminar los aranceles entre nuestros países para fomentar el comercio entre ambos estados. Y en segundo lugar, todos los draconianos que lo desean, podrán residir, trabajar y estudiar en Equestria con los mismos derechos y obligaciones que los ponis.

—Lo de los aranceles es razonable. Lo otro… bueno… depende de qué derechos hablemos. Podemos aceptar que los dragones residan, trabajen o estudien en Equestria; pero no hasta el punto de que establezcan asociaciones políticas o bases militares—sentenció Luna.

—¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que tuvisteis problemas con los changelings. Tener algunas bases militares de dragones les ahuyentaría.

Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada.

—Unos y otros vais demasiado rápido—sentenció Cadence. Todos miraron a la joven princesa.

—Creo adivinar sus dudas, princesa—intervino Ceniza.

—¿En serio?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Cadence, Celestia y Magma.

—Sí. La joven princesa piensa que a la población de ambos países, les costará aceptar que ambas razas se mezclen entre ellas. ¿No es así?

—Exacto. Siempre ha habido tópicos racistas entre nuestras razas. ¿Y ahora de pronto ambas estudian en los mismos colegios? ¿Y trabajan juntos en las mismas empresas? No lo aceptaran, bueno… algunos sí pero muchos no.

—Claro está. Primero hay que…

—Reeducar a las masas, lo cual no va a ser fácil—intervino Cadence acabando la frase de Ceniza.

_«Menos mal que al menos en esta mesa, hay una persona con sentido común»_ pensó Ceniza mirando a Cadence.

Magma iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Blueblood interrumpió en la sala, sin ni tan siquiera llamar a la puerta.

—Hola, tías y prima. Asique los rumores eran ciertos. Ahora os juntáis con lagartijas gigantes.

—¿Perdone?—intervino Magma pero el principejo se limitó a ignorarle.

—¿Puede saberse, tías, qué hacen estos animales aquí?

—Suficiente. Princesas, este hombre nos ha insultado—se quejó Magma.

—Lo lamentamos, majestad. Blueblood discúlpate inmediatamente.

—¿Disculparme yo con un lagarto gigante? Ni loco.

—¿Cómo se atreve a insultar al rey Magma?—grito Lava levantándose de golpe.

—¿Rey?

—Así es. Él es el rey Magma, soberano de Draconem; este otro dragón es Ceniza, uno de los miembros del Parlamento draconiano, y consejero personal de su majestad; y yo soy Lava, secretario real.

—Lo siento, princesas. Esta reunión ha terminado. Nunca me había sentido tan insultado—sentenció Magma.

—Pero… majestad. Las negociaciones…—intento hablar Luna.

—Nos insultáis a mi séquito y a mí ¿Y queréis negociar?

Los dragones se dispusieron a irse, pero antes de que salieran por la puerta Cadence se teletransporto y les cerró el paso.

—Apártese de la puerta, joven princesa.

—Por favor, majestad, no se vaya así. Mi primo se ha portado mal pero piense que está en juego el futuro de nuestros dos países. Hay mucha gente en juego. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para compensarle por esta ofensa?

_«Esta niña tiene los ovarios bien puestos» _pensaron a la vez Lava y Ceniza.

Celestia y Luna continuaban sentaran, mirando atónitas a su sobrina. Blueblood se limitó a refunfuñar.

—Majestad, la joven princesa tiene razón. Hay mucha gente en juego—comentó Ceniza a su rey.

—Sé que como secretario no tendría que intervenir; pero concuerdo con Ceniza—platicó Lava.

Magma miró a sus dos acompañantes y luego a Cadence, que tenía una mirara suplicante. A continuación se sentó de nuevo, frente a Celestia. Los demás también se sentaron menos el principejo que fue obligado a permanecer de pie y en silencio.

—Por respeto a la joven princesa, que ha demostrado ser una persona con buen juicio y corazón, retomaré estas negociaciones pero con condiciones.

—¿Condiciones?—interrogó Luna.

—Antes se ha mencionado el tema de la integración entre ambas razas, bien. Propongo lo siguiente. Durante un año la joven princesa y… _eso _vendrán a vivir conmigo. Ella tendrá la oportunidad de estudiar en mi país, y él será mi criado personal.

—Majestad, no sé por quién nos habéis tomado, pero no comercializamos con nuestros propios sobrinos—se indigno Celestia.

—Exacto—se quejó Blueblood.

—¡Cállate!—gritaron todos a coro. El príncipe retrocedió asustado.

—¿Estudiar un año en Draconem? Mmm. Bueno… no es mala idea. Técnicamente finalice mi formación universitaria pero… si hay alguna escuela de música podría estudiar canto y piano—razonó Cadence.

—Sobrina. ¿Estás hablando en serio?—se asombró Luna.

—Sí, tía.

—Ella que haga lo que quiera. Yo no me voy.

—¡QUE TE CALLES!—gritaron todos a la vez mirando a Blueblood.

—No me gusta que tú y tu primo os vayáis solos a un país extranjero.

—Pero tía Celestia, Blueblood tiene 26 años y yo 23—sentenció Cadenza.

—Precisamente, sois muy jóvenes. Y tú eres el futuro de Equestria.

—¿Solo ella? ¿Y yo qué? También soy heredero al trono.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS?!—chillaron todos a la vez mirando a Blueblood.

—Sobrino, di una sola palabra más y te mando a las mazmorras—amenazó Luna.

—Estoy de acuerdo—reconoció Celestia.

El príncipe retrocedió asustado.

—No se preocupen. La joven princesa y… _su primo_, estarán a salvo conmigo. Aunque él tendrá que ser mi criado durante al menos un año. En cuanto a la princesa, me ocuparé de que la admitan en la escuela de música, si eso es lo que ella quiere hacer.

—En vos confiamos, majestad—sentencio Celestia.

—Nosotros ahora regresaremos a Draconem. En una semana la princesa y… _él_ se presentaran en mi palacio.

Todos asintieron menos Blueblood.

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con el rey Magma. Cadence estaba entusiasmada con el viaje; de pequeña comenzó a estudiar piano pero su tía Celestia le hizo dejarlo. Era asombroso que Cely hubiese aceptado que estudiase música en el extranjero. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de la joven princesa, y se presentó la alicornio blanca.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Lo tienes todo?

—Sí, tía. Gracias por permitirme este viaje.

—Era necesario. Además sé que siempre quisiste estudiar música.

—Cuando era una niña empecé a estudiar piano, pero tú me obligaste a dejarlo.

—Te distraía de cosas más importantes para tu formación de princesa. Si hubiese visto que eras capaz de compaginarlo todo de forma exitosa lo hubiese consentido, pero no dabas abasto, tenías que elegir.

—Y tú elegiste por mí.

—… Créeme que lo lamento, Candy, pero la formación de una princesa no es una cuestión familiar, sino un asunto de Estado. Algún día poseerás tu propio principado, tendrás que tomar decisiones difíciles que no te gustarán, e incluso te lastimaran; pero si interpones tu propio bienestar al de tus súbditos al final serás una tirana.

—…

—Durante el encuentro con el rey Magma demostraste que la formación que has recibido ha dado sus frutos. No obstante ¿Ese aprendizaje has costado un gran esfuerzo? Sí. ¿Supuso sacrificios? Sí. ¿Fueron gustosos esos sacrificios? Para ti no, y aunque no lo creas tampoco para mí. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora que has terminado la universidad puedes centrarte más en tu formación artística.

—…

Mientras en la habitación de Blueblood, el príncipe estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, agarrado a una de las patas de su cama.

—No quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir. NOOOOOOOOO.

—Por favor, sobrino. Tienes 26 años, deja de portarte como un potrillo—respondió Luna.

—No quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir.

—Por Artemisa. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... Ah, claro.

—No quiero ir, no quiero ir. NO QUIERO IIIIIIR.

Luna hizo levitar al príncipe con su magia mientras lo sacaba del cuarto.

—Bájame, bájame, bájame. No quiero ir, No quiero ir. Si voy tendré que trabajar. No quiero trabajaaaar.

—¿En serio? Pues te fastidias. Además Cely y yo hemos mantenido correspondencia con el rey Magma. Cadence recibida tratamiento real en Draconem, pero tú allí serás un plebeyo—respondió Luna depositando a su sobrino en el suelo.

—¿QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEÉ? ¿UN PLEBEYO? No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Nooooooo.

—QUÉ SÍ, PORRAS.

Al cabo de una hora ambos jóvenes subieron a un dirigible, que les trasladaría a Draconem. Para ser exacto solo Cadence subió; a Blueblood lo arrastraron cuatro soldados solares, mientras que el principejo forcejeaba y repetía una y otra vez "No quiero ir, y no quiero trabajar".

Cadence estuvo muy animada durante el viaje, como no tenía gran cosa que hacer se puso a platicar con algunos de los escoltas del vehículo, intentando que le contasen cosas sobre Draconem. Blueblood era vigilado por cuatro soldados.

—Por favor, querida prima. Haz algo. Sácame de aquí.

—Ya es tarde. Vamos… No será tan malo.

—Me van a poner a trabajar y seré un plebeyo. Claro, como a ti te gusta mezclarte con la chusma, pero yo… una persona elegante y refinada…

Cadence se limitó a ignorar a su primo.

Al cabo de dos horas llegaron a Draconem. El dirigible no tenía dónde aterrizar, de modo que Cadence uso sus alas para descender, mientras miraba la ciudad. A Blueblood hubo que bajarle atado y cargadolo entre dos pegasos, quienes tuvieron que soportar sus gritos.

Al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos por el rey Magma. Cadence realizó una elegante reverencia, mientras que su primo solo refunfuñó.

—Bienvenida, joven princesa. ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?—saludo Magma.

—Sí, su majestad.

—No, su majestad. Yo me quiero ir.

—Desde luego. Debes irte a trabajar. Comenzarás en las cocinas reales.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más dos soldados dragones se llevaron a Blueblood mientras este chillaba. Cadence fue escoltada por una soldado dragona hasta una hermosa habitación.

—Espero que todo este a vuestro gusto, alteza.

—Gracias pero pueden llamarme Cadence. Solo tengo una pequeña duda. ¿De que esta relleno este colchón?

—De gemas como todos.

—Aja. Bueno… para mí si me pudiesen conseguir un colchón de lana o de plumas… es decir, si no es molestia. Y supongo que mi primo también necesitará uno.

—Extraña petición pero lo comunicaré. Os dejo para que os instaléis, vuestro equipaje viene de camino—respondió la dragona cerrando la puerta al salir.

_«Bueno… un nuevo país, una nueva raza… pero voy a poder estudiar canto y piano. Mi sueño hecho realidad. Esta gente tiene otras costumbres, como lo de los colchones, pero me adaptaré»_ pensó Cadence.

Mientras en las cocinas Blueblood había insultado a todo el personal, como consecuencia le ataron las patas delanteras, y le metieron en una olla de agua caliente, en donde echaron varios trozos de algunas carnes. El señorito intentó usar su magia, pero aquellas cuerdas le impedían usar sus poderes. El semental lloriqueaba y pedía que le sacasen de la olla. Finalmente salió en cuanto el agua empezó a hervir, el semental dio un grito mientras realizaba un súper salto con las patas traseras, llegando a darse en la cabeza contra el techo. Durante un instante se mantuvo en el aire, pero al caer aterrizo de culo sobre un tenedor, dando un segundo grito y salto, esta vez aterrizó de espaldas directamente en el suelo quedando dolorido, y con los cascos delanteros aun atados, a pesar de que el agua había debilitado las cuerdas.

—Ah, ah, ah. Soltarme—pidió el equino mientras lloriqueaba.

—Nos llamaste bestias y animales.

—Ah, ah, ah. Por favor…

—Bueno chicos, ya vale. Desatarle y darle una escoba y una fregona—ordenó el cocinero jefe.

Uno de los pinches desató al semental y le dio sus herramientas de faenar.

—Y ahora a trabajar, señorito. Quiero estos suelos tan limpios que me refleje en ellos. ¿Comprendido? O la próxima vez te cocinaremos de verdad—intervino el cocinero jefe.

Blueblood, que estaba muerto de miedo, cogió la escoba y se puso a barrer la cocina, tres baños, varios pasillos y una despensa. Ese día Cadence almorzó con sus majestades, disfrutando de una rica menestra. Blueblood tuvo que comer en compañía del personal de cocina, pero como no comía carne y no quisieron darle el mismo menú que a su prima, se tuvo que conformar comiendo gachas.

Cadence estuvo un año estudiante en Draconem, ganándose las simpatías de todo el mundo; tras su vuelta continuó sus estudios de música. Blueblood al cabo de un año había empezado a experimentar un cambio positivo pero incompleto. De modo que sus tías le dejaron dos años más en el país dragón para que acabara de pulirse.

FIN.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Este es un one-shot procedente de una idea de que me dio Eyedragon. Según la idea de Eye Blueblood insultaba a Magma, y como castigo el principejo era obligado a trabajar como criado durante un año para el rey dragón. Lo de Cadence y sus estudios se me ocurrió sobre la marcha.

Soy consciente de que el final es soso. Harían falta más capítulos, pero ahora no voy a meterme con nuevos proyectos. Ya tengo pendiente acabar _"El secuestro de Twilight"_, tras lo cual terminaré la historia de _"Delito y castigo de Trixie"_; y después empezaré con la secuela de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_.

Este one-shot no es un anexo de _"El secuestro de Twilight"_. Simplemente es una idea aparte. Lava es un personaje extrá.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
